


The Army man and The Actress

by Dancer38



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer38/pseuds/Dancer38





	1. Chapter 1

An Impossibly Handsome Male  
Location: London, England  
Time:June,1942 Second Chapter:  
Sera Hall’s USO Tour

Sera Hall was hot, tired and in need of a bath, food and a bed, in that order. The train ride had been long, and hot to the point of her almost passing out from heat exhaustion and if she didn't eat soon she'd pass out from hunger.  
The only saving grace during the whole train trip was the appearance of the tall, handsome Italian man. Her USO escort had been so drunk she felt it useless to brow beat him or even kick his ass as she swore she'd do. He barely made it off the train by himself; he wouldn't even have noticed.  
However, she went so far as to refuse to share a taxi with him even though they were headed to the same hotel. Under different circumstances she would have been kinder-hearted. But he had neglected her so she was returning the favor. A porter flagged a taxi and helped with her luggage.  
If she hadn't been so weary the beauty of the hotel would have made her ooh and ahh over the old world elegance and the rich furnishings. She had a fondness for the era and the style popular when it was built.  
Registering had been fast, and efficient and when she asked for a certain type of food to be delivered to her room, the polite and proper Englishman at the front desk was more than helpful. He assured her that what she had requested would be sent to her room.

She thanked him with a sweet, beguiling smile and a discreet exchange of a note. She was a firm believer of greasing the wheels to get what she wanted. Money had an amazing way of getting what one desired. She much preferred to rely on money than sex appeal. The latter led to the wrong idea of what she would exchange for a favor.  
Once in her room she sank into the warm water with a sigh that was almost orgasmic. She could have fallen asleep, she was that relaxed. But she also needed food as well. Her system had trouble if she went to long without food.  
With a deep sigh of regret she dragged her body out of the bathtub so she could make herself decent by the time the food arrived. She donned her favorite silk pajamas and brushed out her long, curly hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.  
She tipped the room service waiter and all but inhaled the food. She had discovered a fondness for fish and chips. The second she lay down she had just enough time to turn off the bedside lamp and pull up the covers before she fell like a stone into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
Until just before dawn, when the tall, dark and mysterious man from the train came to her in the dark. As if possessing the power to read her mind, his deep, smooth voice crooned the exact words she'd been longing to hear, "I'm here to grant your wishes, all you need do is think them, Bella."  
That had indeed been her thoughts ever since he left her on the train; that he could be with her. Somewhat like a living, breathing teddy bear that Sera could hug until she fell asleep. His eyes reminded her of honey held up to the light and she gazed up into them with amazed wonder when he said "Teddy bear, Carissima?" She had not said that aloud to him. ‘Its magic remember’, she heard in her mind. Of course.  
"A man would prefer his woman to think of him as virile, masculine--" "Oh, you are all of that and more. After all the meaning of virile is applied more too mature men--" With a grunt she correctly interpreted to mean 'I can't believe she just said that' he pulled her into his arms. He pressed her body into the mattress with a shift of his body that caused his to fit easily between her legs. Her gasp welcomed him.  
Sera wriggled for a moment-- a slight, feminine writhing meant to adjust a little bit more, and that served to fan the flames burning between them. His mouth dipped down to hers, claiming hers with a hunger that was immeasurable.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that the out-of-head- crazy- woman voice she heard babbling in the background was her own. She planned to stop the nonsensical mumbling as soon as possible. "Ohh -please. This so good. Ohh-yes. Please. Please." Maybe-not.  
It was too intense, too wonderful. Even though she was lying down her legs began to shake, a sure sign she was approaching the launch into space. She let out a long and deep moan.  
Sera was staggered, she couldn't outrun the flames that chased her and soon she was hurled out into a strange, time stopping place. The heat and pressure had built so furiously that it felt as if all the pleasure in the universe just converged, striking the softest part of her being. There was no turning back. Her climax crested and she squeezed her legs around his upper thighs so tightly he would only notice the aches and the fingernail marks on both his forearms later since he was in the middle of his also.  
He fulfilled his promise he thought as he looked down at the beautiful redhead. He kissed her forehead and left. His wickedly clever hands had touched her in all the places she ached to be touched and some she had not even considered.  
Unfortunately when she awoke much later her dream lover was gone and she was alone in her large hotel bed. The memory of her erotic dream sent a hot flash blazing through Sera from the roots of her hair down to her toes. But, as an actress she knew all too well reality often didn't live up to the fantasy.

What if she discovered that she'd imagined the connection between them? Or maybe she'd just been putting more importance on her dream or last but not least she was just being foolish. She met a man- had a very immodest close encounter with a stranger and in her mind that added up to an unbreakable "bond."

It was just a case of two healthy adults, enjoying a train ride for a brief amount of time, no harm, no foul. She hadn't even known his name nor he hers. She had slipped her contact information into his pocket and he had done the same. She found it at the London hotel when she removed her clothes and was making sure her pockets were empty before she sent them out to be laundered.  
GGGGG

The three month USO tour had been a logistics nightmare. Moving hundreds of people, equipment and luggage around a country that was engaged in a war had been fraught with fuel shortages, rationing of fuel as well as food as well as avoiding the incessant bombing. Hitler wanted to wipe Great Britain off the world map.  
She also had to dodge roaming hands from members of the male crew as well as the other male performers. The small petty jealousies that erupted over billing and unfaithfulness among romantic pairings was mentally exhausting.  
All the while she was caught up in what she could only say was an infatuation with the man she now knew as Cesare. She was not interested in any hanky- panky with any other men that weren't a tall, dark and handsome Italian. She had extremely carnal dreams about him and all she got on opening night was an extravagant flower bouquet that even rivaled the ones the headliner received.  
It was only signed "Break a leg," but she knew it was from him, Cesare. The signature had been signed with an elegant, old fashioned style that she considered very romantic.  
Unable to haul the whole arrangement around with her she took some of the flowers and pressed them in her journal. She loved the deep, dark red roses that appeared to be fashioned from velvet. Their aroma was heavenly and she cried like a baby when she read the card, which she also kept. One of the other women asked if she was o.k. as she handed her a tissue. All she could do was sniffle.

For the duration of her time in England she thought she saw him everywhere, in every tall, dark haired man. Her eyes automatically scanned crowds on the streets, hotel lobbies and the airport. She saw a lot of men that fit the tall and dark part but none of them were her Italian. Even on the train, on the way back to London.  
But this time she managed to snag a ride on a private railcar of one of the other performers. She had a sleeper compartment to herself and there was personal security. She did however scan every station platform and sighed when she didn't see him. Soon she would be back in L.A. The first dream was just a replay of what happened on the train when they met. But no matter how much she wished him to appear and make her dreams come true, he never did.  
As if it was a consolation prize Cesare appeared to her once more. This time he came to her in her private sleeping compartment and told her "I want to show you how it feels when a man absolutely adores you, desires you so badly there aren't words for it. I want you to melt".  
He had taken her with his mouth first, pried her open and let her know how it was going to unfold. She was his. He was opening her, everywhere and taking what was his. He then had entered her body with precision.  
He had moved slowly, unwavering in his goal of claiming what was his. He would murmur those exact words in that shiver producing deep voice. First in English for her and then in Italian because she loved the sound of his native language as she reveled in the effortlessness of what was unfolding between them. It was a simple equation, the most loving and perfect moments. She had held on to him tightly as he unlocked her; body, heart and soul.  
The rest of their time together was a timeless blur. They made love seemingly all night. Just before he left her; again at dawn, Sera understood something about Cesare that surprised her, after all he was a fictional character. He needed physical affection and he wasn't afraid to let her know that. He responded so earnestly to her touch and was determined to give as much as he received. 

Cesare had delivered on his promise-she knew how it felt to have a man absolutely adore her. And one last whisper in her ear, "As my lover you may call me Actor."  
She woke up feeling very well loved, and well rested despite the 'activity' they had enjoyed. Just as she had every time she'd 'been' with Actor. ‘Really’? Where did that name come from? Was he an Actor? That you question?  
GGGGG

Gratefully the trip back to L.A from England was done totally by airplane. It was still long and tiring, with a stop-over to refuel that was done with a change of personnel so she was never allowed to sleep in a hotel. She couldn't blame Actor for thumbing his nose at making love in an airport waiting room. She’d had her share of trains for a lifetime.  
By the time her airplane landed on California soil she was once more rumpled, cranky and exhausted, there was a definite sense of Deja vu. Another taxi ride to the bungalow she kept on a permanent basis on the grounds of a landmark hotel made her homecoming complete.  
She didn't need to check in or out. She had keys as it was set up as a personal lease. But the maids would come in and clean if she required that service. She liked the fact that the bungalow had a kitchen and a living room and it also had two bedrooms with private bathrooms. The property had been refurbished with antiques from the depression-era estate sales in 1931 which had been a big draw for her.  
She took a shower, another American convenience she was happy to experience again. She collapsed into bed fully expecting a visit from her fastidious lover. He was a very prompt lover. He must have approved of the new venue because she felt his lips moving with tantalizing softness over hers. She briefly wondered if the real man was doing this in his sleep or somehow projecting what he was doing to another woman onto Sera.

She heard him chuckle. Crap, she forgot it was a two way street. “Ah, carissima—you are too intelligent for your own good. Would you rather I stop? Because, the only body I am reacting to is your beautiful self.” “No – being with you is very pleasant. Please- continue.”  
He had not moved away from her while they had been conversing nor stopped touching her, sensitizing her skin to his touch. He now moved back to her mouth, urging her to participate by parting her lips. Inviting with the thrust of his tongue to a duel in slow, sensual motion with hers. Passion soon became a game of equal give and take.  
Then another aspect of their dream realm manifested itself. She wished they were both bare and they were. It surprised her that it didn’t do that earlier. They had wanted that before but just had disrobed manually. He gazed down into her emerald eyes that now glowed a darker verdant green. He shook his head, still not me. To test his theory she silently wished his palms to cover her breasts.  
His smile was charming and his hands did as she ordered. He then said “Your pleasure is mine as well.” He deepened his kiss without any prompting as her nipples hardened to kernels under his wide palms. “But, no I do have free will, Cara. Most of the time.”  
His lips decided to take the scenic route down past her ear, down her throat to the pulse in her neck and then down to her collarbone. The man was not new to the game of seduction. As he found the exploring a worthwhile side trip he proceed to one of her nipples. She gasped when the moist heat of his mouth seared one breast, then the other, as if he couldn’t make up his own mind which one he found the tastier. But then he latched onto one and began to suckle. Ohh, yeah that one is good.  
The connection between the breast and her loins shot heat from one part of her body to another, firing an achy feeling of need for his touch to both places. His large hand slid up her bare calf, her thigh, finally answering her silent call with the most sensuous of caresses.

Sera surrendered completely to the incredible sensations he was creating, making her feel it all, want it all. She knew who had the magic at that moment. All the heat-hers to touch-hers? No, she wouldn’t let doubts or negative thoughts intrude to spoil this time together. She wanted this man to make love to her. She wanted- then he granted her wish and he lifted her up, his arms encasing her, holding her body completely off the mattress while he made them one. She was unable to move any part of her body as the climax overtook her. That isn’t to say she didn’t try.  
This made all the sensations focus in her mind, in the center of her body. She murmured something against his mouth; he sucked in her tongue in part to prevent her from biting down and hurting herself. She moaned and began to suck, causing him to growl. His body absorbed her energy and only his will kept him from following her over the edge in order to protect her. She was still able to scream and she did as the apex was reached and as her body sagged in his arms, he let her tongue go and his release at the same time.  
He recovered first and let her body rest on the mattress. He could see she was still floating in the euphoria that their excellent lovemaking produced. And despite himself that is how he thought of their time together, even if they were corporal or not. He brushed the long, curly auburn hair off her face and kissed her face until she stirred and opened those fantastic eyes.  
He whispered “That was meraviglioso-wonderful-I love you.” Her dazed eyes searched his, she didn’t quite believe he was real, so how could he be declaring he loved her? She did agree with the wonderful statement; the sex had been- he had been. He watched her face as all these thoughts swirled in her mind. She was conjuring him up. All this- all her incredible, fantastic, wondrous dreams- had been a result of her wishful thinking and her over the top imagination.  
He was- what was the word? A figment- that’s it. Not some strange magic as he said. And surely not some new way of communicating story ideas to her in her pre-waking stage? All of his departures did coincide with her return to consciousness, with a cry of dismay she realized he had disappeared while she was contemplating all the hows and whys he appeared to her. Way to go, Sera. Scare the man off with your crazy talk.  
And now she was awake! It was nighttime and the streets outside her large plate glass windows glowed from rain and the streetlights. Seeing the amount of traffic filling the street she estimated it was early evening. She was wildly hungry; she usually was after a great session of sex.  
She had not been a great fan of eating animal organs that the English preferred. Being a polite, considerate person she had tried to eat the strange food without gagging. Unfortunately she had a very weak gag reflex. She craved steak and coffee; not the infernal tea they drank as if it could cure every disease known to humankind.  
The bungalow stood alone but she still could order from the room service menu. It had been one of the reasons why she took the bungalow. She couldn’t cook and had no interest in learning. That and the way the unit had seemed to welcome her “home” when she came to view it. So, perhaps there was a pattern forming. She would so keep conjuring up Actor/Cesare and keep him around longer.  
While she waited for the food she picked up her journal. She had reread that one page so often on her trip that it opened to it automatically. It was the day she met the tall, dark and oh so handsome Italian. She had been disappointed that Cesare had not appeared at the USO show. That could be one explanation for her subsequent dreams, it was her way or perhaps his effort to make it up to her.  
Then there were the pangs of jealousy she felt when she imagined him with some other woman just as he had been with her on the train. She doubted he was only using his fingers to make love to her. She had not seen him in person or heard from him since he left her on the train. Other than in her pornographic ‘dreams.’ He wasn’t limited to just his digits then, much to her enjoyment.  
Sera’s dinner arrived and she sat at the dining room table to eat. She had eaten at so many make shift tables it felt strange to be sitting at a real one again. After she ate she sat on the couch to read her mail that had been forwarded to the hotel while she was gone.

Sera loved the bungalow, she stayed there when she was on local acting jobs and when she wanted to shop, eat and meet friends. Her house was in the mountains that overlooked the city in one direction and the Pacific Ocean on the other. The drive was dangerous at any time but even more so at night.  
She was feeling strange and far from home. She hadn’t been ‘home’ long enough to reacclimatize herself to California time. She’d been traveling alone after the tour ended and there had been a keen sense of isolation. Plus, she missed Cesare, despite only spending six hours with him on the train.  
She wheeled the room service cart out beside the door to be retrieved. She had called Ethan, her agent to let him know she was back and they had arranged to meet for lunch. She told him she would be ready to work once she recovered from the trip, she was exhausted. And oh, no more acting jobs that required traveling. He was an older man and he thought of her as his daughter since he and his wife had never been able to have children and Sera’s parents were dead.  
He wished her goodnight and they hung up. Sera made sure the bungalow was locked up and she prepared for bed. She wondered if Actor would come again so soon. She hoped he would, in more ways than one.  
Actor was not one to disappoint a beautiful woman that wanted him. And he wanted her. He was welcomed by a warm smile and her open arms, and he pressed her to him. It wasn’t the first time he held her, felt her naked breasts against him. He wanted her long legs wrapped around him when they came so he could feel every bit of her. But now it was more. This could be the last time. He was not looking forward to telling her or not ‘being' with her. He was uncharacteristically out of his ‘role’ and mumbled he wanted to be with her.  
She had no trouble accommodating him. He was hard against her belly. They were in the process when he mumbled did she really ‘want’ him? Or that’s what she thought he said. She had to press her palms against the sides of his head somewhat harder until she got his attention. “Did you just if ask if I wanted you? Because, yes, I do want you. I don’t understand how this is possible- however I am willing to enjoy our time together. How about you?” He nodded and then he resumed his foreplay. When they kissed she felt something really quite nice settling in her stomach now that they were getting in sync with each other.  
His tongue swiped her lips and she parted them. She kissed him back, the feelings bolting through her insides up into her breasts. And his kisses, she never wanted him to stop kissing her. He closed his arms around her and pulled her close, pressed her so tightly against him she was almost a part of him. She wanted it too, to be one with him. It was overwhelming, this need to push and shove herself against him.  
She felt the pounding of his heart and now she was panting and breathing hard, from the wanting, the needing. She was squirming against him just as mindful as he of their shared passion. He was hard and ready and he wanted to be inside her.  
She was watching him with her emerald eyes, her breath going in and out on a pant. “You o.k. with this?” he asked in a low rasp. “Because, once I start, it’s going to be hard to stop.” “No pun intended?” It took him a second or two to reconnect his brain to the speech portion of his brain.  
She leaned forward to take advantage of his gaping mouth. She found his befuddled look adorable since she had detected how intelligent he was over the course of their times spent together. Before he could answer she grabbed his head, fisting her hands in his hair and brought his face closer to hers. “You aren’t going to hurt me. I’m not afraid of that, Cesare, if that is why you are holding back.”  
She then kissed the closest parts of him she could reach- his ear, his jaw, the tip of his nose, his chin. He enjoyed her soft naked skin against him, felt her heat or maybe it was his or theirs combined and he wanted to explode, it was that close. He could feel her trembling, smell her arousal.  
Just the feel of her, her breath coming in gasps, fanning his face made it simply too much. He was swimming in lust, she was his and now he would have her, right now, not an instant from now. He bent her legs, spread them wide, and in so doing everything was revealed to his eyes, her hips, her thighs, the little pink silt he needed so badly. Actor licked his lips as he slid his hands up the inside of her legs, spreading them slowly, inexorably.  
With an erotic sigh she leaned back to give him room. Reassuring him she was right there with this, ready for it just as he was. She was smooth as cream for him. Then, pulling her up Actor went into her, hard and fast. She was so warm, and wet. The sudden pleasure made her exclaim his name as they became one. He was a large man in every aspect but she was ready for him.  
She felt the tight muscles of his body, and the long length of his thighs against hers. The need to wrap her legs around his upper thighs made her arch into him. Her body was on fire for him, she’d always thought it was only men that walked around all day with raging hormones; that is until he met this Italian. He urged her with his body and his whispered directions to use him as she willed. She didn’t need much tutoring and began to pump her hips with increasing thrall, matching his thrusts. She worked him as much as he did her.  
He could feel her coming unglued- hear it in the sudden gasps, the tiny moans of triumphs as her body tightened down to her toes. Her voice was husky and his body said ‘yes’- she is ready to go- his body strained, his erection throbbing to the beat of his heart but he held back. It was straight out, hard-core sex, the kind that was going to leave them both exhausted, sweaty and probably a little bruised.  
He wanted her to use him-use him until he was drained dry and every inch of his body was utterly limp, even that ever ready cock of his. If this was going to be his last time with Sera he wanted them both to remember. A rush of heat and liquid warmth made him swell as her body proceeded to grant his wish. Sera’s face fascinated him, she hid nothing as the climax took her. It was never the same, never precise. She flowed with it as it took her and she tended to devour his mouth, his tongue.  
Just when she thought she would fragment apart, a wave of energy crashed down over her, sweeping her up and away to some other place as her body rhythmically surged. As that wonderful tension snapped free, the release was so satisfying tears sprang to her eyes and she cried out something or maybe it was nothing. Just an explosion of breath.  
He felt himself explode, fly apart, felt himself scatter and free and he was held there in her, part of her, as he found his release. He would have accepted death in that moment, because that was what it felt like. What the French referred to as La petite mort; the small death. He’d been freed, released and now he was floating.

He fell to Sera’s side, their heads touching. He felt a wonderful peace come over him. She was in the same condition and unlike some women she didn’t always demand a man speak to her as if they were a trained bird or even a dog after the loving. But she did often doze during the afterglow and he needed to speak to her before he had to be back before his body was found.  
Sera’s curly hair felt like silk and like a living vine; it wrapped around his finger as he toyed with it after their lovemaking. As he felt her breathing level out he was appreciative of her love and their time together.  
Actor explored Sera’s face, her neck, and her shoulders charting undiscovered territory with his lips as he sought to imprint all of her he could in case he never met her again in this or the ‘real’ world. He was being sent to Scotland with Chief, Casino and Goniff while their leader Lt. Craig Garrison was being sent somewhere else without them.  
They were not happy about either. They were a team now and their safety as well as his was a concern. At least with the whole team together they would have a chance. Actor had kissed Sera until she responded with moans and sighs. They broke apart winded and panting. “Sera, mi amore,” he murmured, his face keen and ardent, “I must tell you something.”  
He told her he might not be able to join her like this for a while, he had a mission to go on and he’d need all his mental acuity. He couldn’t divulge more, he wasn’t a free man, he loves her but he has a team to protect, you understand? “Yes, I do. Please be careful and I love you.”  
He had her close her eyes and during a very passionate kiss he disappeared. Even after she no longer felt him she kept her eyes closed. Somehow the tears still managed to fall. 

She fell into an exhausted sleep finally; full of dire outcomes for Actor and the people he was with, but she knew it was just her overwrought emotions surfacing and not a prediction. Sera did not believe she had any sort of ‘magic’ as none of the recent events with him had happened before.

GGGGG

Sera woke up much later and after washing her hair decided she needed to replenish her wardrobe and her collection of perfume since both had been depleted on the tour. The other women had ‘borrowed’ her things and some were not exactly her size. And of course her perfume was expensive and there had been rumors it had a ‘special’ way of attracting men. Sera dismissed that silly joke; as none of the ones she attracted interested her.  
Edith Dumont was a French costume designer Sera had first met when she was cast for a small role. Still, she had to be fitted for her costume and they had become friends. Edith was an older woman and she refused to be considered as a surrogate ‘Mother’ to Sera, more of an Aunt. She had an acerbic tongue and believed in a woman’s right to be as free as men when it came to sexual affairs, literally. She took lovers and when she tired of them, changed them like she would her clothes.  
Sera had called her and she said “Of course come, Cheri- you must tell me of your recent travels.”  
She dressed very casually when she was in L.A. and even more so when going to try on clothes. The French woman very rarely wore anything that wasn’t black, herself. Why go to all the trouble of matching, seemed to be her way.  
Edith saw Sera enter her show room and her mouth turned down. The girl looked like she been lost in the wilderness. Her complexion was even paler than normal and her hair needed some attention. Edith would help her with her clothes and then she would take her to lunch and then a spa. 

And if she was not mistaken and she very rarely was, there also was a man involved. She tisked and went to meet Sera. They hugged and Edith led her to a private room in the back. She had been making Sera’s clothes since they met two years ago and knew what she liked. Because she had eyes the color of emeralds they often echoed that shade in her clothes. She preferred trousers to skirts and dresses but she had to concede at times to the convention of the event she was attending.  
Over lunch Sera did tell Edith about the meeting on the train but not the erotic dreams she had been having. She told her he was six foot, four and as handsome as sin on two legs and because she knew how the other woman felt about Italians she left out that part. Edith was really worried when Sera declared she wasn’t very hungry! The girl could eat and she envied her ability to stay so trim. At Edith’s insistence however Sera did eat. She did feel better, after.  
She protested about going to the spa, but after a relaxing time there she did feel renewed and much better. So all in all she was happy she went to see her friend. She also picked up her perfume. The things from Edith’s would be delivered to the  
bungalow. She now felt somewhat better after more sleep and Edith’s spa treatment. She had a facial, her hair was trimmed and conditioned and her finger nails filed, her toenails clipped and now both sets matched with a peach nail polish.  
Nathan had been almost afraid to call Sera after the last trip had been such a debacle. It wasn’t entirely his fault. But this more recent call was for a part that would be shot on the local studio’s lot. So their lunch would be a perfect time to do so or that had been the plan. Until he got a telephone call from another one of his clients who was in trouble. So their lunch had been cancelled. So he just told her on that conversation.  
“Sera- dear heart- wear the multi-colored green summer dress, it matches your eyes and oh, yes wear makeup. You’re a beautiful woman- but it is what they expect-no?” “If I didn’t know better I’s say you’re setting me up for a blind date, again.” “Now would I do such a thing?” “Yes, and you have. But since you are like a father to me I’ll let you get away with it once and to say that to me. But this is for a part?” “Yes. A representative from the producer will meet us at the Café at one p.m. They have been sent a head shot of you along with all the pertinent information concerning you. It’s a meet and greet.”  
On the day of the meet and greet she had managed to get there early. She tended to be a night owl when she wasn’t working. She had set her alarm and asked the front desk for a wakeup call also. She had showered, freed her hair so it cascaded down her back with the shorter tendrils around her face and of course applied the required makeup and donned the dress. She made one last check in the full length mirror and spritzed some perfume on her pulse points and a tiny bit on her hair.  
Nathan wasn’t always on time, he tended to run late at times due to some of his clients needing emotional support. But she never really minded since she could sit and watch people, they never failed to amuse her. They carried on with their lives as if they were invisible to others. She liked one café that had an outdoor patio sitting area for that very reason. She would order lemonade, sit in the shade due to her pale skin and watch the world go by.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

An Impossibly Handsome Male  
Location: London, England  
Time:June,1942 Second Chapter:br   
Sera Hall’s USO Tour

Sera Hall was hot, tired and in need of a bath, food and a bed, in that order. The train ride had been long, and hot to the point of her almost passing out from heat exhaustion and if she didn't eat soon she'd pass out from hunger.  
The only saving grace during the whole train trip was the appearance of the tall, handsome Italian man. Her USO escort had been so drunk she felt it useless to brow beat him or even kick his ass as she swore she'd do. He barely made it off the train by himself; he wouldn't even have noticed.  
However, she went so far as to refuse to share a taxi with him even though they were headed to the same hotel. Under different circumstances she would have been kinder-hearted. But he had neglected her so she was returning the favor. A porter flagged a taxi and helped with her luggage.  
If she hadn't been so weary the beauty of the hotel would have made her ooh and ahh over the old world elegance and the rich furnishings. She had a fondness for the era and the style popular when it was built.  
Registering had been fast, and efficient and when she asked for a certain type of food to be delivered to her room, the polite and proper Englishman at the front desk was more than helpful. He assured her that what she had requested would be sent to her room. 

She thanked him with a sweet, beguiling smile and a discreet exchange of a note. She was a firm believer of greasing the wheels to get what she wanted. Money had an amazing way of getting what one desired. She much preferred to rely on money than sex appeal. The latter led to the wrong idea of what she would exchange for a favor.  
Once in her room she sank into the warm water with a sigh that was almost orgasmic. She could have fallen asleep, she was that relaxed. But she also needed food as well. Her system had trouble if she went to long without food.  
With a deep sigh of regret she dragged her body out of the bathtub so she could make herself decent by the time the food arrived. She donned her favorite silk pajamas and brushed out her long, curly hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.  
She tipped the room service waiter and all but inhaled the food. She had discovered a fondness for fish and chips. The second she lay down she had just enough time to turn off the bedside lamp and pull up the covers before she fell like a stone into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
Until just before dawn, when the tall, dark and mysterious man from the train came to her in the dark. As if possessing the power to read her mind, his deep, smooth voice crooned the exact words she'd been longing to hear, "I'm here to grant your wishes, all you need do is think them, Bella."  
That had indeed been her thoughts ever since he left her on the train; that he could be with her. Somewhat like a living, breathing teddy bear that Sera could hug until she fell asleep. His eyes reminded her of honey held up to the light and she gazed up into them with amazed wonder when he said "Teddy bear, Carissima?" She had not said that aloud to him. ‘Its magic remember’, she heard in her mind. Of course. 

"A man would prefer his woman to think of him as virile, masculine--" "Oh, you are all of that and more. After all the meaning of virile is applied more too mature men--" With a grunt she correctly interpreted to mean 'I can't believe she just said that' he pulled her into his arms. He pressed her body into the mattress with a shift of his body that caused his to fit easily between her legs. Her gasp welcomed him.  
Sera wriggled for a moment-- a slight, feminine writhing meant to adjust a little bit more, and that served to fan the flames burning between them. His mouth dipped down to hers, claiming hers with a hunger that was immeasurable.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that the out-of-head- crazy- woman voice she heard babbling in the background was her own. She planned to stop the nonsensical mumbling as soon as possible. "Ohh -please. This so good. Ohh-yes. Please. Please." Maybe-not.  
It was too intense, too wonderful. Even though she was lying down her legs began to shake, a sure sign she was approaching the launch into space. She let out a long and deep moan.  
Sera was staggered, she couldn't outrun the flames that chased her and soon she was hurled out into a strange, time stopping place. The heat and pressure had built so furiously that it felt as if all the pleasure in the universe just converged, striking the softest part of her being. There was no turning back. Her climax crested and she squeezed her legs around his upper thighs so tightly he would only notice the aches and the fingernail marks on both his forearms later since he was in the middle of his also.  
He fulfilled his promise he thought as he looked down at the beautiful redhead. He kissed her forehead and left. His wickedly clever hands had touched her in all the places she ached to be touched and some she had not even considered.  
Unfortunately when she awoke much later her dream lover was gone and she was alone in her large hotel bed. The memory of her erotic dream sent a hot flash blazing through Sera from the roots of her hair down to her toes. But, as an actress she knew all too well reality often didn't live up to the fantasy.

What if she discovered that she'd imagined the connection between them? Or maybe she'd just been putting more importance on her dream or last but not least she was just being foolish. She met a man- had a very immodest close encounter with a stranger and in her mind that added up to an unbreakable "bond."

It was just a case of two healthy adults, enjoying a train ride for a brief amount of time, no harm, no foul. She hadn't even known his name nor he hers. She had slipped her contact information into his pocket and he had done the same. She found it at the London hotel when she removed her clothes and was making sure her pockets were empty before she sent them out to be laundered.  
GGGGG

The three month USO tour had been a logistics nightmare. Moving hundreds of people, equipment and luggage around a country that was engaged in a war had been fraught with fuel shortages, rationing of fuel as well as food as well as avoiding the incessant bombing. Hitler wanted to wipe Great Britain off the world map.  
She also had to dodge roaming hands from members of the male crew as well as the other male performers. The small petty jealousies that erupted over billing and unfaithfulness among romantic pairings was mentally exhausting.  
All the while she was caught up in what she could only say was an infatuation with the man she now knew as Cesare. She was not interested in any hanky- panky with any other men that weren't a tall, dark and handsome Italian. She had extremely carnal dreams about him and all she got on opening night was an extravagant flower bouquet that even rivaled the ones the headliner received.  
It was only signed "Break a leg," but she knew it was from him, Cesare. The signature had been signed with an elegant, old fashioned style that she considered very romantic.  
Unable to haul the whole arrangement around with her she took some of the flowers and pressed them in her journal. She loved the deep, dark red roses that appeared to be fashioned from velvet. Their aroma was heavenly and she cried like a baby when she read the card, which she also kept. One of the other women asked if she was o.k. as she handed her a tissue. All she could do was sniffle.

For the duration of her time in England she thought she saw him everywhere, in every tall, dark haired man. Her eyes automatically scanned crowds on the streets, hotel lobbies and the airport. She saw a lot of men that fit the tall and dark part but none of them were her Italian. Even on the train, on the way back to London.  
But this time she managed to snag a ride on a private railcar of one of the other performers. She had a sleeper compartment to herself and there was personal security. She did however scan every station platform and sighed when she didn't see him. Soon she would be back in L.A. The first dream was just a replay of what happened on the train when they met. But no matter how much she wished him to appear and make her dreams come true, he never did.  
As if it was a consolation prize Cesare appeared to her once more. This time he came to her in her private sleeping compartment and told her "I want to show you how it feels when a man absolutely adores you, desires you so badly there aren't words for it. I want you to melt".  
He had taken her with his mouth first, pried her open and let her know how it was going to unfold. She was his. He was opening her, everywhere and taking what was his. He then had entered her body with precision.  
He had moved slowly, unwavering in his goal of claiming what was his. He would murmur those exact words in that shiver producing deep voice. First in English for her and then in Italian because she loved the sound of his native language as she reveled in the effortlessness of what was unfolding between them. It was a simple equation, the most loving and perfect moments. She had held on to him tightly as he unlocked her; body, heart and soul.  
The rest of their time together was a timeless blur. They made love seemingly all night. Just before he left her; again at dawn, Sera understood something about Cesare that surprised her, after all he was a fictional character. He needed physical affection and he wasn't afraid to let her know that. He responded so earnestly to her touch and was determined to give as much as he received. 

Cesare had delivered on his promise-she knew how it felt to have a man absolutely adore her. And one last whisper in her ear, "As my lover you may call me Actor."  
She woke up feeling very well loved, and well rested despite the 'activity' they had enjoyed. Just as she had every time she'd 'been' with Actor. ‘Really’? Where did that name come from? Was he an Actor? That you question?  
GGGGG

Gratefully the trip back to L.A from England was done totally by airplane. It was still long and tiring, with a stop-over to refuel that was done with a change of personnel so she was never allowed to sleep in a hotel. She couldn't blame Actor for thumbing his nose at making love in an airport waiting room. She’d had her share of trains for a lifetime.  
By the time her airplane landed on California soil she was once more rumpled, cranky and exhausted, there was a definite sense of Deja vu. Another taxi ride to the bungalow she kept on a permanent basis on the grounds of a landmark hotel made her homecoming complete.  
She didn't need to check in or out. She had keys as it was set up as a personal lease. But the maids would come in and clean if she required that service. She liked the fact that the bungalow had a kitchen and a living room and it also had two bedrooms with private bathrooms. The property had been refurbished with antiques from the depression-era estate sales in 1931 which had been a big draw for her.  
She took a shower, another American convenience she was happy to experience again. She collapsed into bed fully expecting a visit from her fastidious lover. He was a very prompt lover. He must have approved of the new venue because she felt his lips moving with tantalizing softness over hers. She briefly wondered if the real man was doing this in his sleep or somehow projecting what he was doing to another woman onto Sera.

She heard him chuckle. Crap, she forgot it was a two way street. “Ah, carissima—you are too intelligent for your own good. Would you rather I stop? Because, the only body I am reacting to is your beautiful self.” “No – being with you is very pleasant. Please- continue.”  
He had not moved away from her while they had been conversing nor stopped touching her, sensitizing her skin to his touch. He now moved back to her mouth, urging her to participate by parting her lips. Inviting with the thrust of his tongue to a duel in slow, sensual motion with hers. Passion soon became a game of equal give and take.  
Then another aspect of their dream realm manifested itself. She wished they were both bare and they were. It surprised her that it didn’t do that earlier. They had wanted that before but just had disrobed manually. He gazed down into her emerald eyes that now glowed a darker verdant green. He shook his head, still not me. To test his theory she silently wished his palms to cover her breasts.  
His smile was charming and his hands did as she ordered. He then said “Your pleasure is mine as well.” He deepened his kiss without any prompting as her nipples hardened to kernels under his wide palms. “But, no I do have free will, Cara. Most of the time.”  
His lips decided to take the scenic route down past her ear, down her throat to the pulse in her neck and then down to her collarbone. The man was not new to the game of seduction. As he found the exploring a worthwhile side trip he proceed to one of her nipples. She gasped when the moist heat of his mouth seared one breast, then the other, as if he couldn’t make up his own mind which one he found the tastier. But then he latched onto one and began to suckle. Ohh, yeah that one is good.  
The connection between the breast and her loins shot heat from one part of her body to another, firing an achy feeling of need for his touch to both places. His large hand slid up her bare calf, her thigh, finally answering her silent call with the most sensuous of caresses.

Sera surrendered completely to the incredible sensations he was creating, making her feel it all, want it all. She knew who had the magic at that moment. All the heat-hers to touch-hers? No, she wouldn’t let doubts or negative thoughts intrude to spoil this time together. She wanted this man to make love to her. She wanted- then he granted her wish and he lifted her up, his arms encasing her, holding her body completely off the mattress while he made them one. She was unable to move any part of her body as the climax overtook her. That isn’t to say she didn’t try.  
This made all the sensations focus in her mind, in the center of her body. She murmured something against his mouth; he sucked in her tongue in part to prevent her from biting down and hurting herself. She moaned and began to suck, causing him to growl. His body absorbed her energy and only his will kept him from following her over the edge in order to protect her. She was still able to scream and she did as the apex was reached and as her body sagged in his arms, he let her tongue go and his release at the same time.  
He recovered first and let her body rest on the mattress. He could see she was still floating in the euphoria that their excellent lovemaking produced. And despite himself that is how he thought of their time together, even if they were corporal or not. He brushed the long, curly auburn hair off her face and kissed her face until she stirred and opened those fantastic eyes.  
He whispered “That was meraviglioso-wonderful-I love you.” Her dazed eyes searched his, she didn’t quite believe he was real, so how could he be declaring he loved her? She did agree with the wonderful statement; the sex had been- he had been. He watched her face as all these thoughts swirled in her mind. She was conjuring him up. All this- all her incredible, fantastic, wondrous dreams- had been a result of her wishful thinking and her over the top imagination.  
He was- what was the word? A figment- that’s it. Not some strange magic as he said. And surely not some new way of communicating story ideas to her in her pre-waking stage? All of his departures did coincide with her return to consciousness, with a cry of dismay she realized he had disappeared while she was contemplating all the hows and whys he appeared to her. Way to go, Sera. Scare the man off with your crazy talk.  
And now she was awake! It was nighttime and the streets outside her large plate glass windows glowed from rain and the streetlights. Seeing the amount of traffic filling the street she estimated it was early evening. She was wildly hungry; she usually was after a great session of sex.  
She had not been a great fan of eating animal organs that the English preferred. Being a polite, considerate person she had tried to eat the strange food without gagging. Unfortunately she had a very weak gag reflex. She craved steak and coffee; not the infernal tea they drank as if it could cure every disease known to humankind.  
The bungalow stood alone but she still could order from the room service menu. It had been one of the reasons why she took the bungalow. She couldn’t cook and had no interest in learning. That and the way the unit had seemed to welcome her “home” when she came to view it. So, perhaps there was a pattern forming. She would so keep conjuring up Actor/Cesare and keep him around longer.  
While she waited for the food she picked up her journal. She had reread that one page so often on her trip that it opened to it automatically. It was the day she met the tall, dark and oh so handsome Italian. She had been disappointed that Cesare had not appeared at the USO show. That could be one explanation for her subsequent dreams, it was her way or perhaps his effort to make it up to her.  
Then there were the pangs of jealousy she felt when she imagined him with some other woman just as he had been with her on the train. She doubted he was only using his fingers to make love to her. She had not seen him in person or heard from him since he left her on the train. Other than in her pornographic ‘dreams.’ He wasn’t limited to just his digits then, much to her enjoyment.  
Sera’s dinner arrived and she sat at the dining room table to eat. She had eaten at so many make shift tables it felt strange to be sitting at a real one again. After she ate she sat on the couch to read her mail that had been forwarded to the hotel while she was gone.

Sera loved the bungalow, she stayed there when she was on local acting jobs and when she wanted to shop, eat and meet friends. Her house was in the mountains that overlooked the city in one direction and the Pacific Ocean on the other. The drive was dangerous at any time but even more so at night.  
She was feeling strange and far from home. She hadn’t been ‘home’ long enough to reacclimatize herself to California time. She’d been traveling alone after the tour ended and there had been a keen sense of isolation. Plus, she missed Cesare, despite only spending six hours with him on the train.  
She wheeled the room service cart out beside the door to be retrieved. She had called Ethan, her agent to let him know she was back and they had arranged to meet for lunch. She told him she would be ready to work once she recovered from the trip, she was exhausted. And oh, no more acting jobs that required traveling. He was an older man and he thought of her as his daughter since he and his wife had never been able to have children and Sera’s parents were dead.  
He wished her goodnight and they hung up. Sera made sure the bungalow was locked up and she prepared for bed. She wondered if Actor would come again so soon. She hoped he would, in more ways than one.  
Actor was not one to disappoint a beautiful woman that wanted him. And he wanted her. He was welcomed by a warm smile and her open arms, and he pressed her to him. It wasn’t the first time he held her, felt her naked breasts against him. He wanted her long legs wrapped around him when they came so he could feel every bit of her. But now it was more. This could be the last time. He was not looking forward to telling her or not ‘being' with her. He was uncharacteristically out of his ‘role’ and mumbled he wanted to be with her.  
She had no trouble accommodating him. He was hard against her belly. They were in the process when he mumbled did she really ‘want’ him? Or that’s what she thought he said. She had to press her palms against the sides of his head somewhat harder until she got his attention. “Did you just if ask if I wanted you? Because, yes, I do want you. I don’t understand how this is possible- however I am willing to enjoy our time together. How about you?” He nodded and then he resumed his foreplay. When they kissed she felt something really quite nice settling in her stomach now that they were getting in sync with each other.  
His tongue swiped her lips and she parted them. She kissed him back, the feelings bolting through her insides up into her breasts. And his kisses, she never wanted him to stop kissing her. He closed his arms around her and pulled her close, pressed her so tightly against him she was almost a part of him. She wanted it too, to be one with him. It was overwhelming, this need to push and shove herself against him.  
She felt the pounding of his heart and now she was panting and breathing hard, from the wanting, the needing. She was squirming against him just as mindful as he of their shared passion. He was hard and ready and he wanted to be inside her.  
She was watching him with her emerald eyes, her breath going in and out on a pant. “You o.k. with this?” he asked in a low rasp. “Because, once I start, it’s going to be hard to stop.” “No pun intended?” It took him a second or two to reconnect his brain to the speech portion of his brain.  
She leaned forward to take advantage of his gaping mouth. She found his befuddled look adorable since she had detected how intelligent he was over the course of their times spent together. Before he could answer she grabbed his head, fisting her hands in his hair and brought his face closer to hers. “You aren’t going to hurt me. I’m not afraid of that, Cesare, if that is why you are holding back.”  
She then kissed the closest parts of him she could reach- his ear, his jaw, the tip of his nose, his chin. He enjoyed her soft naked skin against him, felt her heat or maybe it was his or theirs combined and he wanted to explode, it was that close. He could feel her trembling, smell her arousal.  
Just the feel of her, her breath coming in gasps, fanning his face made it simply too much. He was swimming in lust, she was his and now he would have her, right now, not an instant from now. He bent her legs, spread them wide, and in so doing everything was revealed to his eyes, her hips, her thighs, the little pink silt he needed so badly. Actor licked his lips as he slid his hands up the inside of her legs, spreading them slowly, inexorably.  
With an erotic sigh she leaned back to give him room. Reassuring him she was right there with this, ready for it just as he was. She was smooth as cream for him. Then, pulling her up Actor went into her, hard and fast. She was so warm, and wet. The sudden pleasure made her exclaim his name as they became one. He was a large man in every aspect but she was ready for him.  
She felt the tight muscles of his body, and the long length of his thighs against hers. The need to wrap her legs around his upper thighs made her arch into him. Her body was on fire for him, she’d always thought it was only men that walked around all day with raging hormones; that is until he met this Italian. He urged her with his body and his whispered directions to use him as she willed. She didn’t need much tutoring and began to pump her hips with increasing thrall, matching his thrusts. She worked him as much as he did her.  
He could feel her coming unglued- hear it in the sudden gasps, the tiny moans of triumphs as her body tightened down to her toes. Her voice was husky and his body said ‘yes’- she is ready to go- his body strained, his erection throbbing to the beat of his heart but he held back. It was straight out, hard-core sex, the kind that was going to leave them both exhausted, sweaty and probably a little bruised.  
He wanted her to use him-use him until he was drained dry and every inch of his body was utterly limp, even that ever ready cock of his. If this was going to be his last time with Sera he wanted them both to remember. A rush of heat and liquid warmth made him swell as her body proceeded to grant his wish. Sera’s face fascinated him, she hid nothing as the climax took her. It was never the same, never precise. She flowed with it as it took her and she tended to devour his mouth, his tongue.  
Just when she thought she would fragment apart, a wave of energy crashed down over her, sweeping her up and away to some other place as her body rhythmically surged. As that wonderful tension snapped free, the release was so satisfying tears sprang to her eyes and she cried out something or maybe it was nothing. Just an explosion of breath.  
He felt himself explode, fly apart, felt himself scatter and free and he was held there in her, part of her, as he found his release. He would have accepted death in that moment, because that was what it felt like. What the French referred to as La petite mort; the small death. He’d been freed, released and now he was floating.

He fell to Sera’s side, their heads touching. He felt a wonderful peace come over him. She was in the same condition and unlike some women she didn’t always demand a man speak to her as if they were a trained bird or even a dog after the loving. But she did often doze during the afterglow and he needed to speak to her before he had to be back before his body was found.  
Sera’s curly hair felt like silk and like a living vine; it wrapped around his finger as he toyed with it after their lovemaking. As he felt her breathing level out he was appreciative of her love and their time together.  
Actor explored Sera’s face, her neck, and her shoulders charting undiscovered territory with his lips as he sought to imprint all of her he could in case he never met her again in this or the ‘real’ world. He was being sent to Scotland with Chief, Casino and Goniff while their leader Lt. Craig Garrison was being sent somewhere else without them.  
They were not happy about either. They were a team now and their safety as well as his was a concern. At least with the whole team together they would have a chance. Actor had kissed Sera until she responded with moans and sighs. They broke apart winded and panting. “Sera, mi amore,” he murmured, his face keen and ardent, “I must tell you something.”  
He told her he might not be able to join her like this for a while, he had a mission to go on and he’d need all his mental acuity. He couldn’t divulge more, he wasn’t a free man, he loves her but he has a team to protect, you understand? “Yes, I do. Please be careful and I love you.”  
He had her close her eyes and during a very passionate kiss he disappeared. Even after she no longer felt him she kept her eyes closed. Somehow the tears still managed to fall. 

She fell into an exhausted sleep finally; full of dire outcomes for Actor and the people he was with, but she knew it was just her overwrought emotions surfacing and not a prediction. Sera did not believe she had any sort of ‘magic’ as none of the recent events with him had happened before.

GGGGG

Sera woke up much later and after washing her hair decided she needed to replenish her wardrobe and her collection of perfume since both had been depleted on the tour. The other women had ‘borrowed’ her things and some were not exactly her size. And of course her perfume was expensive and there had been rumors it had a ‘special’ way of attracting men. Sera dismissed that silly joke; as none of the ones she attracted interested her.  
Edith Dumont was a French costume designer Sera had first met when she was cast for a small role. Still, she had to be fitted for her costume and they had become friends. Edith was an older woman and she refused to be considered as a surrogate ‘Mother’ to Sera, more of an Aunt. She had an acerbic tongue and believed in a woman’s right to be as free as men when it came to sexual affairs, literally. She took lovers and when she tired of them, changed them like she would her clothes.  
Sera had called her and she said “Of course come, Cheri- you must tell me of your recent travels.”  
She dressed very casually when she was in L.A. and even more so when going to try on clothes. The French woman very rarely wore anything that wasn’t black, herself. Why go to all the trouble of matching, seemed to be her way.  
Edith saw Sera enter her show room and her mouth turned down. The girl looked like she been lost in the wilderness. Her complexion was even paler than normal and her hair needed some attention. Edith would help her with her clothes and then she would take her to lunch and then a spa. 

And if she was not mistaken and she very rarely was, there also was a man involved. She tisked and went to meet Sera. They hugged and Edith led her to a private room in the back. She had been making Sera’s clothes since they met two years ago and knew what she liked. Because she had eyes the color of emeralds they often echoed that shade in her clothes. She preferred trousers to skirts and dresses but she had to concede at times to the convention of the event she was attending.  
Over lunch Sera did tell Edith about the meeting on the train but not the erotic dreams she had been having. She told her he was six foot, four and as handsome as sin on two legs and because she knew how the other woman felt about Italians she left out that part. Edith was really worried when Sera declared she wasn’t very hungry! The girl could eat and she envied her ability to stay so trim. At Edith’s insistence however Sera did eat. She did feel better, after.  
She protested about going to the spa, but after a relaxing time there she did feel renewed and much better. So all in all she was happy she went to see her friend. She also picked up her perfume. The things from Edith’s would be delivered to the  
bungalow. She now felt somewhat better after more sleep and Edith’s spa treatment. She had a facial, her hair was trimmed and conditioned and her finger nails filed, her toenails clipped and now both sets matched with a peach nail polish.  
Nathan had been almost afraid to call Sera after the last trip had been such a debacle. It wasn’t entirely his fault. But this more recent call was for a part that would be shot on the local studio’s lot. So their lunch would be a perfect time to do so or that had been the plan. Until he got a telephone call from another one of his clients who was in trouble. So their lunch had been cancelled. So he just told her on that conversation.  
“Sera- dear heart- wear the multi-colored green summer dress, it matches your eyes and oh, yes wear makeup. You’re a beautiful woman- but it is what they expect-no?” “If I didn’t know better I’s say you’re setting me up for a blind date, again.” “Now would I do such a thing?” “Yes, and you have. But since you are like a father to me I’ll let you get away with it once and to say that to me. But this is for a part?” “Yes. A representative from the producer will meet us at the Café at one p.m. They have been sent a head shot of you along with all the pertinent information concerning you. It’s a meet and greet.”  
On the day of the meet and greet she had managed to get there early. She tended to be a night owl when she wasn’t working. She had set her alarm and asked the front desk for a wakeup call also. She had showered, freed her hair so it cascaded down her back with the shorter tendrils around her face and of course applied the required makeup and donned the dress. She made one last check in the full length mirror and spritzed some perfume on her pulse points and a tiny bit on her hair.  
Nathan wasn’t always on time, he tended to run late at times due to some of his clients needing emotional support. But she never really minded since she could sit and watch people, they never failed to amuse her. They carried on with their lives as if they were invisible to others. She liked one café that had an outdoor patio sitting area for that very reason. She would order lemonade, sit in the shade due to her pale skin and watch the world go by.

To be continued.


End file.
